


Yearning for my father

by Cortez14



Category: Daughter father, Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: This is what I think some of the things young Maggie felt when her dad left her, in flash backs. Maggie struggles to talk about her father, Alex knows this. Alex gets concerned on Maggie’s changing behavior. Maggie continues to struggle to sustain a healthy life without her father. New things will come to light will Maggie be able to sustain these news.Takes right after Maggie leaves her father at the bus stop.





	1. Father

“ _Papa, please don’t leave me!!” there i stood watching from the sidewalk, nothing but my suitcase to accompany me. My heart burned from anger yet my body felt numb. I continued watching, as my father’s car sped through the noiseless streets, and disappeared right around the corner. My tears were now flowing uncontrollably. I wanted to scream but didn’t have the voice to my hot anger burned it out of me._

_Even if I could what else could have I said he was gone and I was sure he wasn’t coming back._

_“Maggie” a woman in her early thirties called out to me. She stepped away from the door way and crossed the distance between the end of the sidewalk from her door step. “Mija” she began, putting herself in from of me. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here” she shivered._

_I of course didn’t want to go in I didn’t know her very well. The only thing I did know was that she was my father’s sister, which made her my aunt. She insisted me to go in and I wasn’t used to throwing tantrums like other kids my age would. So I obeyed, I grabbed my suitcase and followed her inside._

_My head throbbed hard, in rhythm with my loud pounding heart. Without intending to i asked a question that wasn’t answerable. “Is my dad coming back?” I stared at her back._

_she stopped walking once the words left my mouth she didn’t turn immediately and waited a few long second, still as a statue. When she did finally turn around she had tears in her eyes and smiled until she stood in front of me. She put her hand on my cheek and took a deep breath, and said. “Maybe one day he’ll realize what he did was wrong”. There we’re now more tears in her eyes. “Maybe someday he’ll return for you” she smiled wiping a my tears with her thumb._

_I didnt understand what she meant or as to why she was crying. She wasn’t the one being left here and wonder what she did for her papa to leave, with the final words being ‘you shame me’._

_She let her hand drop and decided to change the subject. “Do you want somthing to drink? Eat?” She sniffed and then proceeded to straighten up. She whiped her own tears and headed into the kitchen. I didn’t answer her I wasn’t hungry or thirsty, I was hurt and I don’t think my heart would recover with food._

_I was alone in the living room I looked around their house, it was very decorated. There were red roses almost everywhere. These roses reminded me of my older sister Rosa. More tears came coming down I couldn’t take it. I broke down in sobs, I covered my mouth to make them silent but it was to much._

_My aunt came running out and hugged me I didn’t want to be hugged but I couldn’t run away there was no place I could have. I stood there mostionless for a second. “Everything is going to be alright” she whispered soothing my hair. I cried more into her shoulder and oddly hugged her tight._

_we stood there for sometime before her husband came in view. He smiled but didn’t say anything he nodded to my aunt, my aunt nodded back and asked again. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”_

_This time I answered with a groggy ‘no’. She smiled. “Okay, let’s go fix a bed for you”. I watched her cross the room to her husband. “Could you bring down the blankets from the attic” she told the man. He smiled at her and nodded before disappearing in the hallway._

_i looked at the floor feeling very uncomfortable    But they appeared to be unfazed by the event. I had acknowledgment that they knew why I was here. She called to me again. ‘Maggie’. I was cold and tired even though the house was nothing but warm. I wanted to sleep and never wake up. In the moment of wanting to rest I felt like I didn’t deserve to rest. In that thought alone i knew it had been my fault my father had left. It was my fault and no one else’s._

_My tears began to run down again. As I cried I hated my self even more for it. It was my fault my papa has treated me like this.  It was souly my fault and I couldn’t blame anyone. I was the one who let my feeling out to a person I knew was wrong to love. She had betrayed me , but I couldn’t blame her it was me who decided to let my mind want this. It was me who let this happen. All of it is my fault._

_& &&&&_

“Thank you, for keeping my daughter safe,” the hispanic man greeted, stretching out his hand to her. ”My daughter Lucy, here told me you protected her,” he informed her.

“It’s my job” she smiled and dropped her hand. She remembered the little girl.

”The name is Lucian Gonzales” he announced his name due to not introducing himself earlier.

”Detective, Maggie sawyer,” she dropped her hand. “Theirs a similarly in both of your names,” she commented.

”It’s a family thing,” he informed.

”Does it hurt?” The little girl asked.

”No, it’s just a scratch,” she smiled to the girl, touching her left bandaged upper arm where the bullet had grazed her. “Though, you shouldn't be thanking me,” she looked back at the man. “You should be giving it to Supergirl, it’s evident she is the hero in this city,”.  She glanced to the side. She wasent to fond about some of the things the superhero did.

The man picked up on it and told her. “She might have caught the criminal, but she wasn’t the one to risk her life,” he genuinely said. “Today, you were mine and my little girl’s hero,” he meaningly said to the detective.

Maggie had no clue what to say. She wasn’t confronted with these comments during her job. Instead she nodded and smiled. She stood up from the back of the ambulance’s bumper and grabbed her jacket. “I better get going,” she said.

”Wait, before You leave,” The man looked at his daughter. “Mijita, dale le las gracias a la senorita,” the man spoke in Spanish. She ushered the girl to thank maggie for her bravery. 

“It’s, no big deal...” she started speaking after the little girl didn’t move from her fathers side. She was interrupted when the little girl decided that she would rather physically thank her. She threw her arms around Maggie’s waist.

In that moment Maggie didn’t know weather to hug her back or just stand there like an idiot. “You, really love your daughter?” She asked without thinking. “My bad, I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I...” She breath out wanting to slap herself.

”No, it’s alright,” he replied first and the looked at his daughter right back beside him. “I do, even through she, throws her tantrums at times but, I accept her. Which ever way she may be,” he soothed her hair. “And she accepts me, Right?” He happily asked his seven year old. 

“Right,” she answered looking up at her father a big bright smile. “Can we now eat ice cream?” She asked in the sweetest softest voice.

”Ice cream?! at this time of night?,” he replied surprised at his daughter rare eating times.

”Please, papa!” She encouraged her father and of corse her father obeyed.

”I better, go before she throws a fit?” He chucked and picked up Lucy. “Goodbye, detective. And once again thank you. Iam sure your parents are very proud of you,”.

”No problem,” maggie said shyly.

The little girl waved at the detective. “Goodnight, detective sawyeras,” She mispronounced The detectives name. Her dad opened the door and disappeared.

Maggie laughed, and then smiled, but her smile was not lived long. It faded in a matter of seconds. Her thought brought her to a time she prohibited herself to stay out of.

Maggie silently wished she’d remembered good memory with her father. A tear dropped from her eye. She limitated her mind to imagine that her father would ever return for her.

She wiped her only tear and blurred the  imagination of her fathers acceptance and headed back to her vehicle. Since she was done for today, she headed home to take a nap before meeting her girlfriend and friends at the bar.

A twenty minute nap was enough to reinstall herself, over the stressful day. She came home and once she dropped on the bed, sleep came rapidly. 

&&&&&&

_There I hid under my bed in my room nothing but darkness to cover me. ‘Margarita!’ it was my father’s voice, which didn’t sound to happy. I had stacked furniture on the door to keep him out. ‘Margarita!’ He yelled again with a bit more aggression.  
_

_‘Go away!’ I yelled back. I didn’t understand why he was reacting this way or how I got here. All I knew I couldn’t let him in. I was afraid of what he might say or do so I covered my ears._

_It wasn’t to effective becuse I could hear his fists bang on the door. The door knob rattling, the kicking and the yelling. All four actions became unpleasant to hear. Banging became louder and louder. The rattling became a thunder storm and the yelling became more aggressive. The kicking in rhythm with it all._

_I punished the side of my ears with my palms even harder. The noise was starting to get  un resistible. I felt my ear drums were ready to explode. I couldn’t contain the damage being done so I screamed and screamed. “Please, stop I didn’t do anything wrong!’._

_“_ Stop!” Maggie awoke, sitting up almost throwing her self off the bed. She felt her body drenched in sweat, her heart beat increased dramatically. Maggie’s breathing became blocked, and continued catching her breath wheeze after wheeze. She blinked the couple of tears she had unknowingly felt on her face. She wanted to cry but refused to.

She lasted for about five minutes with her face in her palms. Tears fell into them, she tried blocking the feeling of being frighten by her father. The feeling was to strong not to react emotionally, even though she had banned her mind from thinking of her father, again.

Five more minutes passed mostly absorbed of re-blocking her father, again and again. When she finally did she got up and took a shower. A very chilly cold shower. Her skin was burning up and the cold water felt like buckets of ice being drowned on her. Her breathing became hitched and attempted to slow it down. This is was the many of ways she did after thinking of her father. She punished herself over and over and no one would ever have to see her damage because it disappeared right after. But it hurt.

Twenty minutes later she was out the shower, five of those minutes scrubbing every single part of her body with soap and as well as her hair. And the rest was her torcher. Her head ached and her body shivered. She had almost forgotten about the hang out today and so she put on fresh new cloths, dried and brushed her hair and head to the bar, all in all trying to forget about this event that took place in her head. 

 

 


	2. Reborn

It had been exactly a week later after she had left her father at the bus stop. She intended to have a good time with her friends and future wife. Though she knew that would be impossible given her mood. She felt like drowning her sorrows.

“Runaways 1974,” she said after being asked for the passcode to the bar. The eyes moved out of the rectangle socket of the steel door and it opened. She emerged in the bar. She got a text. It read. ‘Maggie gonna be a tad late. DEO emergency. All hands on deck’

Maggie quickly panicked. She called Alex. “Hey, Danvers. Are you alright? What’s going on?,” she asked worried.

”No, Maggie i’m okay,” she told Maggie. “Winn did you really have to make it sound deadly dramatic!” She talked to the said man. “Maggie, I’m fine. I told Winn to text you. Me and my team went on a sweep mission.,”

Maggie signed heavily of relief. She knew that Winn was a dramatic man. She shook her head amused. “Okay, I’ll uh- wait for you guys here, at the bar, then,”

”Okay. James should be there in a minute or two. As for the rest of us give us thirty minutes,”

“Alright,” Maggie replied.

“I love you, sawyer,” she said whole heartedly.

”I, heart you to,” she replied and the line went dead. It’s not that she couldn’t say she could but, it still felt strange to say the words. Alex knew this made Maggie uncomfortable, So she had agreed that Maggie could find a word that felt right to her which was heart. Alex was happy about. She put her phone in her pocket and walked to the bartender.

“Hey, sawyer. What can I get for you today,” the man said while wiping a glass jar with a white cloth.

“Regy? W-what are you doing here?,” She smiled in surprise to see her friend. A forty-nine year old friend. She sat down on the stool. A five year friendship.

”The paperwork for my grandfather’s house took more than half this year to process,”

”So, you won the house?,” she asked. 

Regy has gone to Mexico to clam the house that was built by his family ancestors years ago. That apparently took half a year to process. A house that he couldn’t bear to loose to the bank after the death of his father’s sister. Since the house was important to his father it was important to him. He completed his father’s dying wish. He was extremely happy. “Yes, it was my father’s last command than a wish before his death. I couldn’t let his only order slip away,”

”I’m happy for you, Rafael,” she smiled.

”Gracias. Lo siento por no llamar te,” he apologized in Spanish for not calling and checking in with Maggie.

”Dont worry about it. Your family is your first priority,” she said. “Como, estas tu?como, estan todos?” She asked him of his being and his family.

”Everybody is fine. Happy we will be visiting more often we’re I grew up and met my Catarina,” he said about is wife. His wife’s actual name was Katherina. She was called by this name because she came from a rich family. Catrina meaning she was well dressed and respectful about everything and everyone. Rafael was from a poor, but very happy household.

“What about you?,” he asked putting down the clean jar and getting another one. “What have I missed for the past half year?,” 

“I'm. Fine, I uh- got engaged,” she said in a low voice.

”You, got engaged!” He practically was ready to yell the news to the whole bar full of people. 

“Shhh,” Maggie shushed him.

”You always said you’d never get married. The great player of woman is finally off the market!” He loudly said it a few people grabbing his attention. “Who asked who?,” 

”And you wonder why I don’t tell you anything good in public. She asked me to marry her,” Maggie said.

”Como, paso?! Who’s the lucky senorita?” He asked urgently wanting to know.

”Her, name is Alexandra Danvers,” she said. “We met a half of last year. We were both at a crime scene,”

”Alexandra, danvers,” he said in his thick Spanish accent. “Very, beautiful name,” he said. “Alexandra,” he said again trying to get used to the name.

”Yeah, she’s very beautiful too,” she said of her future wife.

”Aver, cuando me la prensentas?,” he asked. Wondering if Maggie would be interested in presentating Alex to him and his family. 

“When, ever you want,” she said.

”Okay, sale?,” he asked if she agreed.

”Sale,” she replied agreeing on of these days she would introduce them to her.

”So, what can I get for you today. Jack danials honey flavor, vodka raspberry, scotch?” He named the drinks he rembered Maggie liked.

 “Fifteen year aged old bourbon. Three shots,” she ordered her liquor.

She sat in the stool while the bartender guy poured the whiskey. “Great taste. What’s got you selecting a hard liquor?,” he asked genuinely.

Maggie didn't answer and downed one shot. The burn of the alcohol going down her throat felt good. Living with Alex had been hard for the past few months she couldn’t drown herself in different types of alcohol without Alex making a fuss about it. “Nothing,” she signed and took another one. 

Regy eyed the woman in concern. “By the way your downing those, I might beg to differ,” he looked at Maggie quirking an an brow. “Dime,” he said in Spanish.

Maggie knew that that regy wasn’t gonna stop trying to she downed her last drink and signed. “I- uh,” she was cut off.

”Are you and Alexandra, doing fine?” The man asked with his think accent. He poured more liquor into Maggie’s empty glasses.

”Yes, we’re doing fine,” she said. Downing one of the glasses that had been refilled.

”So, what’s got you drinking in here?” He insisted.

”It was just a long and rough day at work,” she replied downing the second shot. Which would be her fifth shot of the day. “I had a kidnapp rescue mission,” 

“Those are the worst,” he said. “But that’s not why your here,” he suspect-ally eyes the detective. “Come on. Your five shots in, your about ready to tell me,” he insisted.

She was planning on risisting but, the alcohol in her system was helping her go with the flow. She downed the last drink.

“That’s, six. Now your ready to talk,”

“The, girl that got kidnapped has a father,” 

“De que ablas? Everybody has a father, Maggie,” he replied in confusion.

”Yeah, most of us, anyway,”

Regy had no clue what she was talking about until he remembered she had been her a few years back talking about the same thing she always got drunk. What the topic was about was her father “Perdoname, Maggie. No quice-,” he began to apologize but was cut off. 

“No, no. Esta bien. I got to see him, Rafael.” She said happily. “I got to tell him all that I’ve ever wanted. Things that I had deep down for so long. I finally told him. But..,” she trailed off. The alcohol was starting to effect her. She was sad now.

”but what?” He asked very concerned for his friend’s emotion change.

”I don’t know. I thought, I would be happy, excited, even.” She chuckled sadly. “Though, I do feel happy but just not about what happened with my father. I should hate him but I don’t,” 

“Maggie...” the man let out.

”After, seeing the girl and her father being so accepting of one another. It.. it brought back memories I’d rather forget,” she clenched her jaw. She looked directly into the man’s eyes. “Why don’t I hate him?” She asked laced with anger and desperation for the answer.

”No, se. A daughter or any child shouldn’t ever pass through that. What your father did was beyond cruel,” he said. “I hope he gets what he deserves,” this last sentence was in anger. 

“It just seems that even though he’s gone again i’m the one who is still hurting. All this time when he first left me at my aunts house on the side of the road. Like I was somekind of trash bag to be urgently thrown out,” she said calmly. She shook her head and chuckled. “But it was my fault he had came, I should have never called him,”

”Maggie, I consider you as part of our family and if you need a real father I am willing to be that for you. If you’d let me?,” he said with such confidence and truth.

”Thanks. But you’ll end up hating me too,” she replied.

Regy came from out of the bartender stand and came to sit next to Maggie. “Escuchame, i’m gonna be very clear. Anybody, and I mean any parent would be lucky for you to be called their daughter,” he was being firm to the drowsy detective. “I would be honored to to call you my daughter,” he said cupping Maggie’s face with in hand. “Catrina, would feel the same. So what do you say?”

Maggie had a bright smile.  She looked and listened to this man who she had known for five years. He was a nice, kindhearted, genuine man. “I don’t know what to say?” She truthfully answered. Trying to stop the tears from coming out.

”Como, que no. Give your new old man a hug,” he knew Maggie didn’t like hugs but she sure needed one right now. 

Maggie stood up and was hugged by the man she trusted and adored very much. After a second into the hug Maggie hugged him even more tightly. “Gracias,” she said thank you.

”No, vallas a llorar. Because if you do i’m going to. We have a reputation to up hold in this bar,” he whispered to Maggie in a joking way. After a moment they let go Maggie had let go first before it got awkward. After splitting they both could see a few tears stain their face. “What’s the saying, Rub, some dirt into it,” he said thinking about the frase and what it referred to.

Maggie laughed genuinely. Though it could be the whiskey finding this funny but in the moment she didn’t care. “You only use that frase when you get physically hurt,” 

The man smiled. “Como, se diga,” he said laughing about himself. After they settled down Maggie on her stool and Rafael back to his work before he gets fired. “You should go home,” he told maggie.

”No, I was actually here waiting for the special girl and her friends. Besides the liquor,” she said even though she was tipsy. 

“Hija de tu Santa madre!! Alexandra is coming here with her friends!” Regy started panicking. He looked at Maggie who had an innocent smile on the bourbon she drink was a strong on it would surely take control of her speech and body. The man thought about what to do. “Does she get fusterated if you’d had to much to drink?,” he asked 

“No-” Maggie answered watching him. The man signed in relief. But Maggie’s next words were not so much to keep him in a relaxed state. “She gets really furious,” yeah she might be a little over typsy.

”Okay, do you still live in the same place?” He asked.

”No, I moved in with my girl,” she answered. She then got a text message. It read. ‘Maggie, we’re here’. She began taping.

”Who are you texting?” The bartender asked and quickly ran to Maggie’s side and see the text. He panicked more. Maggie was gonna be so in trouble.

”Maggie, let’s go. Get up.” He hurried her. “Your, future wife is on her way here. You are drunk. You need to hide.” She got up not understanding why but she did as she was told he guided her into the crowd. Though tragedy struck. He sat Maggie back down and walked to the woman that was being mangled by a dude. “Stay here I gotta fix a problem,” then he left to see the problem he stopped next to the table.

The dude stopped and the lady looked scared. “Is everything alright?,” regy asked gently to the girl. “Is he hurting you?,” he asked but the girl didn’t answer.

”Go away old man,” the young man said he was probably in his twenties.

”Shut your mouth,” regy said “Come on let’s get you somewhere safe,” he told the young scared girl. He reached for her hand even though the guy was blocking her way out. 

The guy swatted regy’s hand away and quickly stood up. He wasn’t much muscle regy could surely take him. He stood up in regy’s personal space. “What you say to me, fucker?!” He pushed regy to the floor. Rafael didn’t stand up. “Yeah, that’s  what I thought,” he turned around ready to get back to touching the girl. 

Maggie checked in with regy asked if he was fine. The guy had crossed the line and he was going to pay for it. No one pushes Maggie’s trusted father figure friend. She went forward to the guy even though regy had told her not to. She wasn’t in her best state but she didn’t believe that. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and punched him as hard as she could. The element of surprise was key in deafeating an enemy. Though tonight it won’t be that way. 

The guy stumbled back and tripped a bit. His nose had been surely broken seeing the blood splatter. “You bitch!,” he said holding his nose in pain. He charged to Maggie and tackled her blowing the air from out her lungs. The guy punched her two times before regy intervened throwing himself at the guy. 

Maggie was free but the fight wasn’t over. She shook off her dizziness. The guy had regy in a choke hold. She grabbed the closet chair and slammed it into the guy’s back. He dropped down letting go of regy. Maggie went to go see if Rafael was okay. He was fine just winded.

The guy got back up and grabbed Maggie by her leather jacket and launched her into a table after a table until she got to the pool table. She grunted in pain as everybody else ran out of the bar.

The guy eyes glowed bright evil green. Showing himself for who he really was. An alien. Maggie tried to stand but failed every bone in her body ached. So much for being a cop if you can’t protect yourself or others. He then turned to regy who was sitting up and got him instead. He began chocking Rafael.

‘No, no’ she thought she wasn’t gonna lose. She couldn’t loose Rafael. She watched as regy was being chocked who had turned bright red. He struggled to get out of grip. ‘No no no. This can’t be happening’ She was just a human cop what could she do. 

Regy was loosing air and Maggie was loosing consciousness. Blood oozed from out her cuts. She made to stand again. Regy was mere seconds from being chocked to death by the alien maniac. “Hey!,” she yelled at the guy dragging herself. She had to get to regy. “I’m the one... that ticked you off. Come and- get...me,” she grunted finally being able to sit and support her back on the pooltable’s wide leg. “Let him go!,” she yelled and then winced she felt a sharp jab on the side of her rib it was surly broken.

The guy let go being convicted so easily. Rafael quickly got his breath. As soon as he got it he spoke. “No!” He tried to grab on the the guys leg but was thrown into one of the booths and fell unconscious.

The guy went twords Maggie and picked her up by her throat cutting her air. She levitated from the ground. “Your poor friend, I would have enjoyed killing him. But I’m starving... and you look like a delicious treat,” he revealed his sharp teeth. “Once I’m done devouring, you. He’s next,” he nodded twords regy in one of the booths.

Maggie slowly kept falling into the darkness but she knew she couldn’t give up. She had to find a way out of the guys mouth. She immediately saw a wood in his body. Regy must had stabbed him with a sharp side from the wood that constructed the chair Maggie had slammed him with. “Then I better-make myself...more difficult to digest,” She quickly punched the guy in the face with her feet onto his eyes. The grip was loosened so she stepped on the alien’s wound that still had the wood and pressed it down making the aliens wound bigger. 

He screamed in agony he stummbled back disinjecting the stake out of him as Maggie tried to catch her breath. She gasp for air violently. She heard guns outside being fired but her attention was mostly in the alien. The alien was fed up he charged at maggie picking her up and slamming her on the pool table. This time chocking her. She struggled but was quickly giving up.

She had given her all and she was gonna accept it. This was the time Maggie sawyer died. She had at least saw her friend again and spoke to her future wife. She thought about Alex in her last breathing moments. Three, her struggled became useless. Two, her air gived breaking the last support she had to breath. One, her body gave up as well as her mind.

She suddenly saw all black. Was she dead? Was it just a dream? She didn’t know but there’s was a sense of peace she hadn’t known before. She felt as though she had never been hurt. Her heart wasn’t damaged nor could she silence her emotions. 

Suddently a white light came to view.

A light so bright appeared, hurting Maggie’s eyes. She shook her head to keep from being hurt of the headache. She was definitely dead. “Maggie!” A voice echoed through her surroundings. “Maggie!,” there it was again. “Maggie!” She knew where the source of the sound was coming from. She ran quickly intending to get to the light. Once she was mere feet from it wolves, came out of it. Maggie didn’t feel in dangered but she wasn’t quit relaxed.

One of them came close preferably a white much bolder and taller than the rest. He or she must be the alpha. This has to be a dream she tried blinking what was happening away but, to no veil. She took a step back not sure if the wolf was gonna attack. The wolf glared his red glowing eyes at Maggie. With a nod down she was forced to kneel in front of the animal. The wolf watched her in interest. Once he knew Maggie wouldn’t move away. Then all wolves surrounded her. She didn’t panick. Once all of them sat down waiting for a command from the top dog. 

A moment later a beautiful black furred, brown eyed wolf came next to the white one. It eyed Maggie suspiciously before coming close to her face. It’s snout mere inches from her nose. He waited patiently for something. Suddenly all began growling and barking. They all had attack prey mode but didn’t move from we’re they were positioned. Maggie kept her focus on the calm wolf in front of her. 

Once the wolf bowed down he came up and glared its glowing blue eyes. He had no option than to sink into them. She was calmly accepting what ever was happing in this moment. In a flash they were gone and she fell backwards.

“Wake up!” Was the last she heard before forfulling emergering into the light and into a blurred place. 

She could hear her live breathing, and thumping heart. She instantly got all vision perfectly. She watched as the guys eyes turned confused and angered but surprised. “What you were dead! I killed you,” he spat using more strength to choke her.

Maggie locked her hands on the aliens wrists and slowly pulled them off. “This can’t be...your human!” He said before Maggie’s pushed harder. When she was half way up the guy was sent across the room into the bartender stand bottles of expensive whiskey shattering as well as wood items. The electricity box was back there with the liquor spilling everywhere there was fire. The whole barstand lit up with hot flames. The emergency fire sprinklers went out.

Maggie could finally stand. She could feel the drop of water on her skin and on the floor more intensively. She could hear, from the hocking car in traffic to the dog barking ten blocks down from the bar. The smell, a mixture of whiskey, Burt wood, fabric, the musty smell coming from the alien and humans. She could feel the anger rise as the water did nothing. It felt good, she felt powerful like she was reborn. She wants nothing more than to have the alien’s head. She walked painlessly to the bartender stand but was slammed again to the ground.

The less muscle guy was bigger and pale than when she last saw him. His eyes glowed a darker shade of green. Once he was on top again. She flipped them over she now on top of him. She punched him repeatedly until her hands could feel the the inside of his skull. She enjoyed this very much. Punch after punch left the aliens face rearainged. She was soaked in water. She grabbed the guys head and ripped it out from it place. She then dropped to the ground, breath hitched as if trying to own air again. Heat spread throughout her body like wildfire. She yelled in agony much like her enemy. She laid on her back sinking into the darkness or more time.

”Maggie!,” Alex immediately saw the woman. She was soaked in water and was laying on the floor next to a big creature. She rushed to her fiancé’s aid. Tears began to fall as she put the detective’s head in her lap. “Maggie,” she cupped her face. Tears pouring down her face and into the unconscious woman in her lap.

”Alex! Is she...,” Kara came to asked but trailed off. The alien or creature had its face smashed in. It wouldn’t get up not with those wound. She wondered who was the one who had done this. What had happened in here. Fire was still barely lit.

Alex quickly checked Maggie's pulse she sobbed in relief. Once the ambulance came in to hearing they emerged through the door. Bringing their equipment, they quickly grabbed Maggie from Alex and wheeled her out. Just when one of the paramedics was about step in and tell her if she was related to the unresponsive patient. “I’m, her wife!,” she spat and the man stood a side.

Alex knew they weren’t married yet but what was the difference. She just cared for Maggie’s health right now. She jumped in and settled next to Maggie’s wheeled bed. The paramedic in front of her doing things. Supergirl had stayed behind to carry out the alien. Send it to the DEO for further information about what it did and what it was named. All hands on deck would help in this.


End file.
